Skull mounts or European mounts for the display of animal skulls with horns, antlers are popular for hunters to display their animals and for home decoration alike. Traditional skull mounts require the cleaning of the animal skull of skin and flesh in order to display the animal skull with antlers. However, more recently, plastic or molded skulls have been used for mounting antlers to, thus eliminating the need to clean or prepare an animal skull for skull mounting. Two types of skull mounts are typically available, one where the antler of animal attaches to the pedicle of the skull mount and the other where the skull plate of the animal attaches to the skull mount. However, proper positioning of the antlers and attractive esthetics of the mount can be difficult to achieve with these molds.